Problem: ${4 \div 0.25 = {?}}$
$ {4 \div 0.25 = 4 \div \dfrac{25}{100}} $ $ {\phantom{4 \div 0.25} = 4 \div \dfrac{1}{4}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {4 \div \dfrac{1}{4} = 4 \times \dfrac{4}{1}} $ $ {\phantom{4 \div \dfrac{1}{4}} = 16} $